


Malador Meets Torenn

by altmeris



Series: TESV: Skyrim stories [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altmeris/pseuds/altmeris
Summary: Malador, a Thalmor agent, is briefed on the newest Thalmor ally, and is quickly introduced to her.





	Malador Meets Torenn

Elenwen looked up as one of her robed agents entered the room.

The agent, a mer by name of Malador who was tall even for an Altmer, gave a polite bow. “You wanted to see me, my lady?”

“Ah, there you are, Malador. Yes, I have a mission for you.”

“Oh? And what would that be?”

“You have heard, I imagine, that a young halfling assisted in the capture and execution of the Blade named Delphine?”

“Why yes, as a matter of fact, I did,” Malador replied. How he wished he could have been there to watch the struggle, to see the life leave the Breton’s eyes.

“That halfling is a perfect Blade trap,” said Elenwen. “Apparently she has powers revered by the Blades. Delphine trusted her due to these powers. We also have reason to believe she can kill these dragons that have been sighted about Skyrim. The Blades and local Nords alike believe her to be some sort of chosen one. Whether that is true or not, she is very capable, and, fortunately, has chosen to serve our cause. She is soon to be sent to find another Blades agent whom we believe to be hiding in Riften, but she needs to be kept in check. That is where you come in, Malador.  
I need you to ensure that she does everything she is told to do. You have proven yourself useful in charming informants, and the girl seems to be very drawn to the Thalmor. Guide her with a firm hand, but be friendly with her if you can. Make her feel welcome.”

“Now that, I can do, my lady,” said Malador, smiling. “Though I have a question for you.”

“Yes?”

“Am I permitted to… _reward_ her, if she performs well?”

“You may. The girl is enamored with most of us, and will likely take to you quickly. Exploit that in whatever way you feel necessary.”

Malador’s smile became a grin. “So, what task do you have in mind for her?”

“Apparently, the target you and the halfling will be after is named Esbern. He may have knowledge into these dragon appearances. He is likely hiding out in the Ratway beneath Riften. You will be undercover, and once you have his location, let the halfling do the talking- you stay out of his sight if you can. Undercover or not, he will likely suspect any mer that approaches him.”

“Yes, my lady,” Malador said, bowing again.

“And one more thing… the halfling is valuable, but dangerous. I would prefer she remain alive, but if she turns on us, kill her, and do so quickly.”

“Of course. Has she been briefed already?”

“Not yet. I want you to tell her. Tell her she is to go with you and a small team of footsoldiers and High Mages to Riften to find where Esbern is hiding. You and her will draw ahead. Use Invisibility to keep out of sight, make her appear as if she is alone. Relay a message back to the other agents when the girl has sufficiently distracted Esbern. I would prefer he be brought back alive, but kill him if you must.”

“Understood.”

“Excellent. Now follow me, and I will introduce you to her.”

Malador followed Elenwen out of the Solar, into the main Embassy, and into one of the main rooms. There, a halfling in malachite armor sat in one of the chairs, waiting. Upon their entry, she got to her feet and bowed as well as she could.

“My lady,” she said reverently, her hand over her heart.

“Salvia,” said Elenwen, “This is Agent Malador. He will accompany you on your mission and make sure you perform admirably. Obey any order of his without question.”

“Yes, my lady,” the halfling replied.

“Good. I will leave you to it.” With that, Elenwen swept from the room.

The halfling approached Malador eagerly. “Hello! I’m Torenn Salvia!”

The Altmer raised his eyebrows. She was certainly energetic. “Hello there, little halfling. As her excellency said, my name is Malador, and I will be overseeing your mission.”

The halfling blushed. “A pleasure to meet you, sir!”

Malador gave a low hum. “’Sir’? It’s not often agents of the Thalmor are referred to with the proper respect. A welcome anomaly you are. But I digress, timing is of the essence.” He repeated what Elenwen had instructed him to tell her.

The halfling listened politely, nodding here and there. “Understood, sir. It will be a pleasure to serve you.”

At this, Malador laughed aloud. He extended one hand and patted the little halfling’s head. “Oh, I think we’ll get along just _fine…”_


End file.
